Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 7/@comment-23785492-20170819025119
????? What is this???? a comment??? from yo boi Jamie141??????? HOE YOU KNOW IT LETS GO, I'm already spoiled a bit on the next few issues but I can only like remember two things, one of them being something I predicted and knew I was going to be right anyway so whatever. These issues better be good gurl. Lmao and from the get-go I am reminded of weak ass Robbie, RIP it's fine tho Grace is bisexual babe and I can't wait for the threesomes! Okay so like two things about the escape, one Grace was over worried not only would they actually be at risk at dying cause too many notable characters present but omg they could easily escape in that truck and second thing, I'm disappointed that you didn't use the scene to make a get in bitches we're going shopping reference. Okay Mika I'll let you die in peace but you basically just goddamned poor Jessica to death like omg she gonna be dead af with all that foreshadowing. Also, if Jessica is going to be looking after the kids, it basically makes me think of that one chick in the original version who was supposed to look after the kids but then died in the car soooo RIP Jessy. Lmao I feel so bad for Grace like I'm sure she has all this deep and emotional story but then I'm just like OMG she wants to bang Robbie cause he's such a cute high spirited guy and she's probably trying to work out if he has a girlfriend or nah. Inb4 it turns out that is exactly how it is. XD Ok so first of all the whole angrily kicking her foot gently puts such a weird but funny image in my head like how stupid must that look to angrily but gently kick a door? XD Also because there is that soldier guy in FTWD called Cooper, everytime Cooper is on guard duty or whatever, I always think of the FTWD guy and I'm like, wait who the fuck is Cooper? lmao poor guy. Sabrina is that tough little Clementine aged character as always and I love that fact is canon so bai! Sabrina is me, so excited to see someone and then remembers I got play cool so I slow down a bit lmao such a relate. Okay so new headcanon time, Mika was actually perfectly fine and just standing there cause she was bored of laying in bed and so when Flake killed her, he killed a completely innocent and living woman cause he was angry so RIP Flake is already a murderer like in the original Dead Weight.. Also, Jessica getting the kids to pick some flowers while someone dies? Okay Carol! can you imagine just joining a new group in a place supposed to be safe and then finding out there might be an infection? Bad day as Carlos said also I'm surprised Darryn didn't lose his shit at the idea of being forced to stay lmao Grace flirting with a boy and jumping in a hole for a girl in the same scene? Bisexual icon. Omg Drake had so many scenes this issue whattt??? King of development. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the way I commented on this issue. I have three issues to read so I decided to just be lazy and do another one of my iconic reaction comments. The issue itself was as good as always. Looking forward to seeing where the effects of Mika's death storyline goes because I feel like it was done in the last version as well but I can't remember. I'm also looking forward to all the Robbie and Mel and Flake and just everyone. Also that threesome better happen soon like we said on discord!!